


Can't Sleep

by Graciekit99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lovino wanted to do was sleep but his house mates say other. Will the Italian ever get a peaceful night sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holy Roman Emipre

Lovino looked up at the blank ceiling. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he could hear the sounds of moans coming from his little brother's room. Not that he should care who his brother was dating or in this case sleeping with but he couldn't stand Ludwig. All around, the guy was nice and cared for his brother's feeling. And it could be worse, Feli could have fallen for his big brother who was a self-proclaimed "Prussian king of awesomeness".

He shake the idea out of his head and decided to grab a glass of water from the kitchen to clear his mind. He ran passed his brother's room fast one so he couldn't hear want was going on and two so he didn't rip the door of its hinges and throw the German out.

He sighed when got to the kitchen and rested his head against the cabinets "One day I'm going to kill that potato eating bastard"

"That's not a nice thing to say" a little voice came from behind Lovino. He tuned round and saw Eric hugging his pillow tightly.

"I can say what I want. What are you doing out of bed" he picked up the little four year old and felt a damp batch on the boy's clothing. "Did you wet the bed?"

Eric looked away and hugged into his pillow deeper before repaying softly "Don't tell Daddy".

"I won't" he made sure that he was holding onto the boy and started to make their way upstairs when Lovino heard the front door open and close. He looked around to investigate and saw an extremely tired looking Spaniard.

"Morning Lovino, I'll be up in a few minutes. Just need some food" Antonio yawned and walked in a zombie like motion towards the kitchen.

"Daddy looks tired. What's wrong with him" Eric asked.

"He works way too hard to keep you feed and in a nice house. Even if he rents rooms out to college brats like us." He grumbled as he walked over to the boy's room.

"But you're not all college brats. You're all like big brothers to me from the rebels like Gilbert to the 'I need a cuddle' sort like Matthew".

"What sort am I?" Lovino asked exquisitely as he placed the younger boy at the edge of the bed and looked over at the little stain on the sheets. He hauled the sheets off and went over to the cupboard and pulled out some new ones and put the new sheets on the bed.

"You're like Mama, always shouting when things go wrong but loving and caring" he yawned and crawled into the bed. Romano tucked the boy in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry bambino, but I'm not like Mama" he looked back at the sleeping child and left. He walked back to his room and got into bed. Antonio came in after a few minutes and lay next to him.

"What was Eric doing out of bed".

"Just some bad dreams. Tomato bastard when are you going to tell him that Mama is not coming home".

Antonio kissed Lovino's neck "He's too young to understand".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on Fanfiction.net as a one-shot but I'm continuing it here. Next chapter: North Italy


	2. North Italy

He usually didn’t get a knock at his door so late at night. Lovino looked back at Antonio and cursed under his breath saying, he will kill whoever is at the door in the most painful way he could. He ripped the door open almost taking it with him as he looked at his younger brother’s tear stained face.

“What the fuck is wrong with you. Did that potato bastard break up with you because if he did there won’t be a body to put in his coffin!”

“No fratello” he sniffled “I just had a bad dream. It was about Grampa”.

“Come here” he embraced his little brother knowing that he would be crying again if he didn’t bother. Lovino glanced back over at the snoring Spaniard, grunted and closed the door bring the two out into the hallway.

“Look I know you going to cry again but keep it down a bit. Do you know how grumpy Antonio gets in the morning if he doesn’t sleep well? Worse than me!” he grunted.

“Sorry. But I just…..it wasn’t a dream. It was a memory” he looked down at his feet still sniffling like a baby who lost their rattle.

“Oh.”

“It was so sunny and happy, Grampa was singing to us and you were all grumpy because of some….” His voice trailed off and darkness crept into his eyes “then it cut to."

“Don’t talk about it please!”

“I hate it too but I don’t cut it out like it never happened brother,it fucking happened and we couldn’t change it” he never cursed much but it did happen. Lovino clinched his fists at the harsh words.

“We’ve been bad grandsons haven’t we?”

“Si, maybe we should visit him tomorrow” he let a small smile out.

“Si we should.”

“Can…can you sleep beside me tonight, just like old time. To keep the bad things away.”

“What age are you? 5 or something” Feliciano giggled at the comment and pouted.

“Please.”

“Fine.”

“Grazie.”

The two walked down the dim hallway to the youngers’ bedroom and got into the twin sized bed “Just like old times isn’t it.”

“Yae yea just shut up and let me sleep” Feliciano snuggled into Lovino “Big brother is always a grumpy gills.”

~next day~

They both walked into the graveyard and strolled up to one of the headstones and knelt down to ground leave.

“Hey Grampa Rome, sorry we haven’t visited in so long. We started collage, moved out but still live together, umm oh we fell in love.”

The older one blushed “Don’t tell him that!”

“You’re all big and strong when with friends but when it comes to family, you’re so mink and shy.”

“Fine, Yes I found love in a tomato bastard and the pasta freak I call a little brother has his potato bastard too. They're both loving and put up with both of us. Amazing I know.”

“We’ll be back sooner Grampa, we’ll be late for class if we don’t head now. Come on Lovino.”

“Ciao Grampa.”

They both left the sombre place towards the collage and their awaiting classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, it was like writer's block this week but still came with something. Oh and I cried today. FUCK EPISODE 23.5!!!!! Anyway next week: Canada ((expect some French)) Slan!


	3. Canada

Dinner time was eventful, all because of an unwashed teddy bear. The Canadian started shouting at the self-proclaimed Prussian and it didn’t end till he poured a bottle of maple syrup over the albino’s head. Gilbert looked at Matthew for a moment then stood up and walked out the house without saying a word. Matthew left the table, ran up the stairs and slammed his room door.

Later in the night, both of the Italian brothers were chatting away before heading to their spate rooms, when they heard crying in Matthews’s room.

“You go talk to him” Lovino said pushing his brother nearer to the door.

“No, I’m no good with relationship.”

“But you can have a solid relationship with that potato bastard for, what is it now, two years!”

“You are better at cheering people up. You do it for me so often” his brother let out soft smile.

“Fine! If it means I can get a proper night’s sleep for once.”

“Grazie big brother” he said as he knocked on the door with stickers of hockey sticks, maple lefts and polar bears. “What is it” mumbled the voice inside. Lovino sighed knowing that it was going to be a long night. Feliciano mouthed him a “good luck and may the odd ever in your favour” to him, then walked slowly to his room across the hallway.

“It’s Lovino. Can I come in?” The door open a crack, reviling the Canadians tear stained face “Salut Lovino, come in.”

“Thanks” he closed the door behind him and looked around the room. Things were flung everywhere and there was a small pile at the end of the bed labelled ‘to burn’ which he guessed were gilberts’. The Canadian was curled on a pile of used tissues cuddling the teddy bear that caused all the commotion.

“He was the only one who would notice me in the school. Everyone fell for Alfred, and there I was been ignored by even the teachers. Then he just appeared et je suis tombé pour lui.”

Lovino sighed and sat down next to him” I don’t speak a word of French and I never do. Anyway he’s an idiota like his brother."

“I’aime, more than anything in the world. Even more then papa. How would you feel if Antonio would just get up and walk out on you?”

The other guy blushed, everyone knew the two were dating but he was too shy to admit he loved the Spaniard. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t like that thing.”

Matthew laughed “Oh sure, so that’s why you share a room with him even though there is plenty of room.”

“Okay maybe I do, but don’t go telling that tomato bastard that. He gets too cocky for his own good” he grumbled.

“Of course.”

“You know couples do fight, sometimes it makes the bond stronger. Fratello and that potato bastard fight over stupid things like pasta”

“Pasta?”

“One time, Ludwig made the pasta wrong and almost got his head bitten off. Maple syrup is easy to deal with however fratello threw the whole pot of pasta over Ludwig, water, pasta and pot included.”

“Oh.”

"And look, their still going strong sadly” he said the last bit under his breathe.

“How am I going to talk to Gilbert? I don’t even know where the hell he is!”

“Probably in some bar, pissed out of his mind or crashing on his brother’s couch. Better he isn’t here to see the shity mess you’re lying in.”

“It’s not shit. It’s snot.”

“It’s fucking gross whatever it is.”

“I’ll clean it up later.”

“You look like you need a bloody hug.”

“Oui, that sounds nice” they hugged for a moment and Lovino got up and picked up the long forgotten stuffed polar bear.

”Do you still want this washed.”

“S’il vous plait.” He put the bear under his arm ”I’ll talk tomorrow. Your head will be clear. Now get to sleep before I have to knock you out myself” the Canadian shivered and rushed under the covers not wanting to deal with an angry Lovino so late. Lovino closed the door slowly and quietly ,not wanting to wake any of the other occupant of the house and was about to head down to the wash room when he came face to face with a certain albino.

“What were you doing in mein birdie’s room so late.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you guys are going to have to wait till next week to find out. I'm not evil, just experimenting with cliffhangers (if this counts) Next week:Prussia


	4. Prussia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some cursing, well what do expect from Romano and Prussia!!!

**“What are you doing in mein birdie’s room so late?”**

Gilbert narrowed his crimson eyes at the Italian and noticed the bear in his hand “And what are you doing with Kumajiro?”

“Well first off, how the fuck did you get in? I know you left your keys here, I seen them on table in the hall. Second, I was in there trying to clean the mess you made YOUR boyfriend turn into when you stormed out on him. You’re a shit head you know.”

“Well I’m sorry mother dove. The way you went on there, it almost sounded like you had a heart. Ze awesome me has come to apologise for being a dummkopf.”

“Thanks for the fucking compliant. “

“Anytime Lovino” he grinned as he tried to push by but Lovino pushed him back away from the door. The albino glared at him “What the hell, just let me by so I can fixes the shit I made!”

“Not till morning, your head isn’t clear.”

“Fine fine but I still have one question that you never answered, why you carrying Kumajiro?”

“Jezz, you are an idiota. I was going to wash it since it was what caused the fight in the first place. God I hope that this is maple syrup that’s making it all sticky.”

“Well, we do get up to a lot of stuff so it could be anything.” Lovino looked at the stuffed toy and put it down with a shudder. “Maybe you should wash it and surprise him in the morning and a new bottle of maple syrup since the last one was wasted. “

“No need for syrup, Birdie has an endless supply in his closet from the last time he went home. I’ll go wash the bear now” he went to pick the bear up when they both noticed that it was gone.

“Shit, how fucking far can a stuffed bear get” Lovino cursed as he looked around for a trace of the stuffed animal. Gilbert checked in the bathroom and looked down the corner and noticed Eric’s door.

“Hey Lovino?”

“Yea, have you found it?”

“Nein but I think someone else has” he said pointing to the open door.

“Please tell me you two didn’t fuck on the bear.”

“NEIN! I just said it to mess with you.”

“Bastard. Now let’s get the fucking bear back” they both stormed to the door and pushed it open. They both looked in and their eyes widen at the sight in front of them. Matthew and Eric where sleeping soundly cuddling into the polar bear.

“How the fuck did he get by us without us noticing?”

“I call him the master of stealth. Even if I see him all the time unlike some people, it’s like he has this superpower of being invisible.”

“You’re starting to sound like Alfred.”

“I’m ze awesome Prussia not some hamburger eating American who can’t even remember his own brother.”

“You aren’t a dissolved country but I’m not starting that fight again. Let’s leave them alone and get to sleep before we wake up the whole fucking house.”

“Guten Nacht Lovino” for once he didn’t grin. Gilbert smiled softly and walked down the hall and stopped at the stairs then looked back at the Italian “Need me, I’ll be on the couch. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed that one ^_^. Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks, they make me feel loved. I haven't deside which country will be next. Anyone have a suggestion? Slan.


End file.
